Bully: New meat
by NormalPeopleScareeMe123
Summary: Jennifer is new to Bullsworth academy. Can the 16 year old manage in the terrible school with crazy, pshyco people? What happens when a love triangle forms? Sorry the summary sucks, but I promise it'll be good. c:
1. Chapter 1: The introduction

**This is my first story, so please so easy on me. Leave comments to pm me about future ideas please. :)  
The image on the story thing is jennifer right now.**

* * *

**Bully: New meat- Chapter 1: The introduction**

* * *

"Jinny- please say _something_!" A woman said, staring back into the backseat at the girl whom was laying sprawled out on the backseat, her bright green eyes staring up at the roof of the car. The girl made no sign of speaking back to the_ whore_ of a mother she had.

That was when _he_ looked back at Jennifer for a slight moment before returning his eyes to the rode, "Jennifer.." Before the male could speak anymore, Jennifer interrupted him.

"What? Wait- Who are _you_? Mom, I thought you told me never to talk to strangers." The girl said, daringly. You could tell she was angry about them getting married and then dropping her off at Bullsworth Academy. Which was probably the most**_ terrible_ **school known to mankind.

The nearly 48 year old woman, whom had on bright makeup, and scampy clothes on glanced back to Jennifer, "Like I said before please be nice to your new stepfather!"

The young teenager rolled her eyes, and sat up, staring at the back of her new stepfather bald head. Pretty much glaring daggers, "Alright_ rich guy_, I love it that you're_ twice_ as _old as my grandfather_, and you're _fat_, and _bald_." The male's face became noticeably bright red from rage or embarrassment, before he could speak Jennifer's mother butted into the conversation."That's enough! I've had it with you, **_you little brat_**!" The old lady snarled, glaring at Jennifer through her long, fake eye lashes. She looked as if she was ready to reach back and slap Jennifer harder then anything. "Now you've supset your mother. I've got half a mind to beat you." The bald headed male said right after his new wife spoke. He shot daggers at her through his eyes while he looked into the mirror that peered into the back of the car.

"_Half a mind is right_! Suddenly he realizes!" The young smart ass girl remarked to the old man, whom was nearly old enough to be her grandfather. The girl rolled her eyes and stared out the window at the school that slowly began to come into vision.

"I can't believe you, _you little monster_! We'll deal with you when we get back from our honymoon.**_ Next year_**." Her mother said as her new husband grabbed Jennifer's bags and threw them out of the car and onto the sidewalk, then returned to the drivers seat and sped off.

Jennifer just stared in awe as the drive off, quicker then anything she's ever seen, "Awe man..." With a roll of her eyes she pulled her backpack, which was full of clothes, onto her back, and grabbed her two duffle bags. That's when the assistant principle lead her to the principle's office, then ran off after telling her where the girls dorm was, "Great." She muttered as she stood at the top of the school stairs outside, glancing both ways, but she wasn't able to see the dorms.

How was she suppose to find her way around by herself? These people were insane. That's when a stuttery, nasally, annoying voice interrupted her thoughts. It was a tall, skinny nerdy girl. Next to her was a overly plump girl, with a box of chocolates in her hands.

"G-Greetings, Conrad!" The skinny one said, "My name is Beatrice and this is Eu-Eunice. Have you lost your way to your humble abode?" The girl said, using her pointer finger to push her large glasses up. The rather large plump girl grinned, her teeth covered in chocolate.

"Uhh.. My name's Jennifer. _Humble_? Ha, I would just like to put my stuff up." The black haired girl said, putting a hand on her hip and shifting her weight onto her right leg.

The skinny girl nodded, "Right this way!" Thats when they began to lead Jennifer toward the girls dorm. Eunice continued to eat her milky chocolate delights while they took Jennifer to the girls dorm. As they walked Jennifer overheard people talking about a '**phyco**' named '**Gary**', but as she passed by different people she head good things about the same guy. The girl shrugged away the rumors and whispering people as the three girls came across the girls dorm, "Thanks."

Beatrice grinned awkwardly and nodded, "Alright! I hope to see you around, frien- " Eunice whom just took a bite of a chocolate covered cherry interrupted Beatrice from completing her sentence when she noticed she was out of chocolate, "**Beatrice**! Out of chocolate!" The large girl complained, her voice was somewhat deep and dull, "Bye-Bye!" She shouted to Jennifer as she grabbed Beatrice by the arm and dragged her along with her as she slowly ran off. On her way she threw the chocolate box in the trash, but it missed and fell on the ground. Jennifer watched in awe, then shook her head, "Crazy people.." The girl mumbled to herself then walked though the doors of the dorm. She struggled with her bags while she walked up the stairs toward the rooms. Once up the stairs she simply dragged the bags with her until she reached the room that had her name on the panel next to it along with some girl named 'Zoe Taylor'.

Jenni shrugged then walked inside, she glanced around and instantly put her bags next to the side of the room that had nothing on it. She sat on the bed, a slight sigh escaping her lips as she did. Unusual bright green eyes danced around the room, studying her new roommates stuff as if trying to find out how she is. She noticed dark posters on the wall, straighteners, black nail polish and an empty bottle of red hair dye on the ground next to the bed._ 'Gothic?'_ **(OOC: Words that are Italicisted and have ''s around it are thoughts from the character)**

A voice interrupted her thoughts, "Hey." Jennifer glance over at the doorway watching as a short red headed girl walked in. She had on a red and black checkered skirt and a white button up with a tie. The girl also had a few chains hanging off her shirt.

Again the voice interrupted her thoughts, "Hey- you listening? You should take a picture, _babe_. It'd last longer." The girl joked as she walked into the room, and flopped down on her bed. Jennifer allowed a slight smirk come to her lips followed by a slight chuckle, "Hey. I'm Jennifer."

You know when you get lost and thought and you just stair at something, but you don't know you are? That's what had happened.

"I'm Zoe. Nice to meet you." The red headed girl said with a smile basically plastered onto her lips. She seemed nice..for a goth, "Yeah... nice to meet you." Jennifer agreed as she ran a hang through her long curly black hair, her green eyes glued to the ground for a moment until Zoe began to talk once again.

"Do you want a tour of the school?" She asked as she stood up off her bed. The girl pulled on some fishnet looking thigh highs, which showed off her cherry tattoo on her thigh. Jennifer raised her brow slightly and looked away, "Yeah, that'd be cool." She once again agreed as she stood up.

A slight laugh came from Zoe, "Sorry, you can look now. I'm done." The girl stuck her tongue out slightly, "Let's go!" Jennifer brushed her black and white dress off then stood up. She had on a dress; at the top it was black and tank top looking and at the bottom it turns into a ruffly white skirt looking thing. She had on lacy thigh highs, but you couldn't tell because the dress ended just below the end of the thigh highs. For shoes she had on black slip ons with a small bow on the top.

They both headed toward the door the room and exited the room. Zoe closed the door behind them then led Jennifer out of the dorm. As they walked out and toward the heart of the school grounds Jennifer noticed that there was more people out and they we're gossiping about some new kid and a fight.

A girl with short brown hair and a leather jacket came jogging toward Zoe, "Hopkins' fighting with those _morons_! You know the bullies or whatever." She waved her hand for Zoe to follow her, so of course Jennifer followed also.  
They made their way through the crowd of people yelling fight over and over again. Once they got passed the crazy crowd of students you saw a large, muscular male with a white shirt on trying to pound some kids face in. Jennifer eventually came up with the conclusion that jimmy was the kids name and he was also apparently new.

Jimmy's fist collided with the huge males face, it didn't seem to do anything beside hurt Jimmy instead of the 'moron' Russell. The bully snorted and dragged his foot across the ground then yelled, "Russell **SMAAAASSSHH**!" Like a bull he ran after jimmy, but before he made it to him a perfect pushed through the crowd and tackled Russell, "I got you now you brat!" He yelled, his fist balled up in the guys shirt.

That's when everybody ran off except for jimmy, jennifer, and a few other people that wondered off into the section they were to talk. The pretty much hairless male walked over to Jennifer, "Hey, names jimmy. You're that new girl."  
Jennifer raises her brow slightly, "Jennifer. You must be that new guy, right?" The girl teased slightly with a slight wink, then turned and walked toward the school. As soon as she turned away from Jimmy she glanced around for Zoe.

Yet again the girl popped up out of know where, "Hey! Ready for that tour?"


	2. Chapter 2: The tour

I'm not sure how many people read my other chapter, if anybody did at all, but if you did thanks. c:  
I'm sorry if it's not too good so far, but stick around! It'll get better. Thanks! Leave comments for things you'd like to see in the future.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The tour, the meeting, and...a food fight?**

* * *

Zoe lead Jennifer up the stairs of the school, "This is obviously the school." She said, holding her hand out toward the large and somewhat beat down building. Jennifer simply nodded, and followed after the girl as they walked through the double doors of the school.

"Alright, there's tons of classes 'round here. Once you finish your work you're dismissed, but if you're late for class's then a Perfect- " Zoe said, pointing toward a tall male with a suit on before continuing, "-will force you back to class. The classes are: **Chemistry, English, Art, Gym, Shop, Photography, Biology, Music, Geography, and Math**. You take_ five_ each semester, or whatever you want. As long as you finish the classes before school is over." The girl said with a shrug. Jennifer looked around, they were standing on the first floor of the school by the entrance.

Zoe waved for Jennifer to follow her, then lead her to the cafeteria. Inside the people were split up, and basically everybody had a clique.

Zoe pointed to each group as she told Jennifer whom they were and where they hung out, "**Bullies**- They hang out at the _**school parking lot**_; for some reason they _think_ they own it and they don't have any girls in their clique. **Greasers**- They hang out in a couple of places like the _**auto repair shop**_ on campus, the _**ghetto looking New** **Coventry** _area, and the old _**Oil Spill gas station**_; People usually call them the grease balls or somethin' like that. Although I'm not part of a clique I hang out with them the most. **Jocks-** Their hang out is the _**gym and the football field**_. **Nerds**- Of course their hang out is the_** library and some comic store**_.** Preps**- They sorta hang out every where but they're mostly found at the _**Harrington house on campus, Old bullworth vale, and the boxing place**_; they're real bitches. And then there's the people that _aren't in a clique_..like **Jimmy Hopkins**, **Peter Kowalski**, **Gary Smitthhh**..umm...and **Ivan Alexander**..."

Jennifer listened to the girl, noticing that everybody dressed differently. She nodded, "Jimmy..he's that guy from before right?" The girl asked, her green eyes looking around the cafeteria trying to find him. Soon she spotted him at a table with two boys. One boy with a scar in his eyebrow was noticeably picking on a boy with a pick shirt on. Jimmy was complaining about it and telling the scarred boy to knock it off.

"Hopkins? Yeah, he's been here for 'bout a month, but he already knows how to start drama with everybody 'round here. He's bad news." Zoe said before glancing over to the attractive male that went by the name Johnny Vincent whom called her name out, "Hey, I'll catch you later, right?"

Jennifer nodded slightly then glanced around. She grabbed a green apple from one of the baskets. The baskets had every fruit in it, and there was one on the end of every table. The girl then walked over to the table that was nearly empty. It happened to be the table that Jimmy, Pete, and Gary was at. She sat down in an empty seat and took a small bite from her apple. She pulled her iPhone out of the small pocket on her dress and sat it on the table, then pressed the home button to see if she had gotten any texts. While she sat there she munched on her somewhat sour apple.

"Hello there." It was a male voice. She looked up and saw the boy with a scar on his eyebrow standing on the other side of the table.

"Uhh..what's up?" She asked, glancing over at Jimmy and Pete whom were sitting at the other side of the table where she saw them before. Jimmy was looking at her and Gary. Pete was looking down at the table.

Jennifer looked back at Gary. He answered her question a few seconds after she asked it, "Well, I was thinking since you're new and well...I'm used to this place, I can show you the ropes and we could be _friends_." The male was now sitting down across from her. There was something about him that made Jennifer question him. She couldn't really put her finger on it..

Before the girl could answer a apple flew right past her head and Gary's and knocked a nerd in the back, making the small, skinny make fall to the ground. When he did he dropped his tray of food. Jennifer looked around and saw one of those bully people roaring with laughter, his finger pointed toward the nerd that was hit.

Jennifer felt anger rise in her. She quickly put her iPhone in her dress pocket, then stood up. Her back now faced Gary, "Hey! _**Moron**_! That almost hit me and my friend here. What the fuck would you have done then?" She snapped, glaring at the male. He had stopped laughing and was now looking at Jennifer, however; the amused expression never left his face. A small amount of time passed, and once again the bulky bully was roaring with laughter. This time his bonehead friends joined in. '_They think it's funny, huh?'_

Jennifer looked down at the apple in her hand, "You think it's funny, bonehead?" The girl snapped, "Laugh at this!" She threw the apple as hard as she could at the male, hitting him right in the face. Of course he was big and bulky so it didn't hurt much, it just shocked him for a minute. The look of amusement left his face. Everybody was dead silent. Simply staring back and forth at Jennifer and the big lug.

"YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY, Eh? I'll get you! _Stupid bitch_!" The bully yelled, running across the cafeteria toward Jennifer. Before she could move or do anything Gary had grabbed her arm, and pulled her with him. He quickly led her out of the cafeteria with Jimmy following after them. Of course Pete wanted to stay out of the mess.

The bully's followed in suit of them, roaring(_not legit roaring_) with anger. The anger was basically emitting from his body. A devious smirk was on Jennifer's lips as her, Gary, and jimmy ran out of the school. They ran to the school parking lot. Once there jimmy forced opened the school bus, and pushed Jennifer inside gently, "Stay here."

Jennifer listened to him. She went to the second seat of the bus, and looked out the window. She was on the seat, sitting on her legs as she looked out the window. The bully's began to gather around Jimmy and Gary.

Jennifer cheered Jimmy and Gary on as they fought against the bullys, "Woohoo! Go scarred guy and buzz-cut guy!" By now Gary was bleeding from his knuckles, because when he went to punch one of the guys he missed and hit the brick wall. Jimmy had a nose bleed, and only two of the bully's were left standing.

Right before jimmy was able to hit one of them in the face a voice came out of no where, "**HEY**!" It was another one of those suited monkeys.

Jimmy dropped his fist then took off running through the near by gate that lead to the repair shop, the bully's ran back toward the school, and Gary was quick to hide in the bus with Jennifer. A perfect followed after Jimmy, and one followed after the bullys. They yelled insults as they ran after them.

"_Bloody hell_! That was _great_!" Jennifer cheered, her somewhat British accent coming out when she said bloody hell. Gary smirked, "Not _**nearly**_ as _great_as you." He teased with a smirk coming to his lips.

Jennifer ignored the comment. She scooted out of the seat she was in and stood up. Then she brushed her dress off, "Thanks, I guess." She said, then glance toward his hand, " You should get that looked at."

"Yeah, yeah I will,_ mother_." He muttered as he walked out of the old bus. Jennifer raised her brow at the sudden attitude, but said nothing.

She followed him out, but once she exited the bus the boy was no where to be seen. The girl walked back to the girls doorm and walked into her room. After she closed the door she flopped on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, "Nice meeting you too**...**"


End file.
